You were made for me literally
by Deathbringer88
Summary: Sarah kills herself while in the labyrinth and Jareth disposes of Toby. now he is back where he started, alone. He seeks out Ezmarelda a witch who grants him his wish. a companion and an heir. Gabrielle is the answer to his prayers. is their love as strong and the Labyrinth itself? or will they crumble and fall? Jareth and OC R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hello dear readers,**

**This is my fifth book so far I hope you like it. I know it may not get very far since it is probably not very good or not very interesting but I still really hope you all enjoy this. **

**I do NOT own Labyrinth or its characters (Except Ezmarelda and Gabrielle.) but I really wish that I did.**

**Please, Enjoy**

**- Deathbringer88**

chapter One:

"You have NO POWER OVER ME!" Sarah screamed plunging her dagger into her heart. Jareth slowly closed his fist and the crystal ball disappeared. He got up and grabbed a goblin and threw him into the stone, wall opposite him. The goblins head hit the wall and splattered, blood flying everywhere. Jareth was in such a bad mood. He grabbed another and twisted his neck with such force it broke. He made several crystal balls appear and he threw them as hard as he could. The broke before they even reached the wall.  
Jareth had, had feelings for Sarah. And now with no Sarah he felt odd. He had no use for Toby now that he could no longer lure Sarah into his castle. He told one of his goblin minions he could do as he pleased with the young boy.

Not long after Sarah's death Jareth decided to pay a visit to Ezmarelda, a powerful witch. He had learned that she lived far off some where near the land of stench.

When he had arrived she greeted him with a yellow smile.

"What would you like your highness?" Ezmarelda asked

"A companion" he replied. "One to bare me an heir."

"I can make such a thing but not in a short amount of time."  
She told him.

"How long will it take?" Jareth asked her.

"14 years." She told him bluntly.  
Jareth looked at her.

"14 YEARS!" He yelled.

"She must take time to develop and grow." The witch told him sternly.

"How shall I know when to find her?" He asked.

"You will find her in a small town not to far from where Sarah had once lived. Her name is Gabrielle. She will be so much more different than any other human in the world. You will know in your heart she is the one when you find her." She said. Jareth nodded.

"Any request for her appearance or personality?" The witch asked the king.

"Surprise me." He huffed and transformed into a barn owl flying back to his castle.

14 years later…

A large barn owl sat on a telephone wire, watching Gabrielle as she lay down on her bed. She was lost, off in another world. Jareth could tell she was on the verge of crying. What made her so upset all of the time? He thought. She lay down like a statue her eyes set themselves on a far point somewhere out a window and she just stared blankly her eyes becoming wet with tears but her tears did not fall. She looked on painfully. What was she thinking about? Jareth wondered. Suddenly before he could think up of possible ideas of what she could be thinking of he saw, like a movie in his mind a girl sitting in a dark, dark place. No a room, she was sitting upright in the middle of the room. A watch guard walked past her small room and glared in at her. He laughed and moved on giving all other people but her food scrapes to eat. Then it morphed into a new 'movie' the young girl was now a young woman. She was reading in the dimly lit single room of her mother's apartment. She had just turned the page when the door was smashed open. A group of men appeared. One of them grabbing one of her legs and the three others each grabbing either an arm or a leg pulling her out of the apartment. She was then thrown into the back of a delivery truck. The men tied her wrists and ankles together. When they had arrived at their destination the look of horror on the girls face when she saw where they where tore at Jareth heart.

"NO!" She screamed and began pleading the men to let her go. They yanked at her arms and pulled her towards the sad and lonely looking doors of the mental asylum. The movie began to fade as Gabrielle's tears finally began to fall. Jareth realised that he had shared some sort of mental link with her seeing as she saw her memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: dear readers,**

**i know that the first chapter is a bit dark and sad but sometimes it has to be done. i wish to adress the reveiwer that said: ****Ridiculously violent. Stupid. Out of here. now i am not too sure if this is a compliment or not but please, this is my first Labyrinth fanfic and i felt that Gabrielle should have a more darker past then normal people because well of course she isnt normal she was brought onto this earth by magic. magic has a dark past too. anyway please welcome to the stage: Huge Jackman.**

**Hugh: deathbringer88 does not own Labyrinth or any of its characters except for Ezmarelda and Gabrielle.**

**thanks hugh, anyway please enjoy.**

After a long 14 years it was finally time for Jareth to introduce himself to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle was reading in a small room with colourful walls. Jareth noticed that the book she was reading was familiar it had a red cover. Instantly he knew it was his story, Labyrinth. Changing from his owl form Jareth appeared at her window. At first she didn't notice him, she raised her head with alarming speed and stared at Jareth open-mouthed. Jareth slowly pushed open the window and crawled in.

"Gabrielle, come with me. Your destiny awaits." Jareth said.

Gabrielle slowly slid her hand into Jareth's. She didn't entirely trust him. But as he promised they appeared in a castle. It had huge stone walls it was nice, until she noticed the swarms of goblins running up to her yelling,

"Thank you master, thank you!"

"She is NOT FOR EATING!" Jareth yelled kicking the goblins within his leg reach.

"Who are you?" Gabrielle asked yanking her hand away. She of course realized him to be Jareth but she needed to hear it from him.

"I." Jareth said, "Am Jareth king of the goblins and creator of the labyrinth." He said proudly. It suddenly hit Gabrielle that he wasn't a normal king and these ugly little creatures were real.

Jareth looked at her awaiting a response. She straightened up and gave him her most alluring smile,

"I always knew you were special." She said which made Jareth's heart race.

That night Jareth showed Gabrielle to her room. As soon as she knew Jareth had left she slipped out the door and into the throne room of the castle. To be truthful she was petrified of the goblin king and his labyrinth. She decided to run.

As she slowly crept past a group of sleeping goblins she accidentally ran into another goblin. He was and ugly little bastard his face all screwed up and warts covered his face. Gabrielle began to back up but another goblin appeared behind her, then more goblins came swarms of them they picked her up and carried her off.

The goblins took Gabrielle deep into the  
Labyrinth. She struggled and screamed but it was no use, the goblins had a tight hold of her and every time she tried to get out of their grips they gave her a cut down her arm. Some of the goblins went to prepare a fire to cook her over while the rest held her in a strong grip. Several hours later Gabrielle finally have up kicking and screaming she now had at least 200 different cuts along both of her arms. Each little cut was deep and rugged. Gabrielle's arms hurt so much.

"Help me." She said weakly.  
**  
Mean while back at the castle.**

"Help me. Help me Jareth."

Jareth awoke with a start. He heard Gabrielle's voice in his head. Immediately he got up and put on a cloak, he ran into Gabrielle's room but found it empty. His heart was thumping in his chest, a wave if nausea washed over him.  
Then it hit him, the goblins! When they first saw Gabrielle they had a hungry glint in their eyes. They must have taken her.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabrielle POV

I lay on the muddy ground somewhere in the middle of Labyrinth with goblins surrounding me poking me with stick and occasionally biting me. They had each made their mark upon my arms. My arms were littered with deep cuts. I called out for Jareth even though I knew he couldn't hear me. But to my surprise he appeared in front of me just as another goblin approached me.

"What are you doing?" he said his voice layered with anger and hatred.

"Nothing you're highness." The goblin said. I watched as he swallowed and stared at Jareth his face filled with worry.

"Nothing? Nothing tra-la-la?" Jareth mocked. The goblin started backing up but Jareth grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into a group of goblins. They all scattered leaving Jareth and I alone in the dark. A few seconds past until I felt Jareth's arms lift me up and his lips whisper in my ear,

"Are you alright?"

"I am now." I replied, burying my face into his chest. He carried me back to his castle and laid me on his bed. He covered me with blankets and summoned a bottle which appeared beside him. It was filled with an icky yellow paste which he then gently dabbed onto my arms covering all of the bleeding cuts.

"You need to rest." He said before getting up. My hand flew out and caught Jareth by the arm,

"Thank you Jareth." I whispered. He smiled slightly and patted my hand. As he walked out the door I felt a tingling in my arm. I quickly turned on the lamp on the table beside my table and inspected my arm. On of the thinner cut were healing and a layer of skin covered it. It then turned into a scar and the ever so slowly it shrunk until it had disappeared completely. I fell asleep that night confused beyond measure.


End file.
